Variety Map Pack
The Variety Map Pack is the first of the downloadable content for Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare. The maps are available to download on the Xbox 360 and the PC as of April 4, 2008 and are 444.46mb in size. They have been released for 800 MS points. The maps are known as: *Broadcast - A large sized map that is seen in the level "Charlie Don't Surf." The parking lot outside is filled with cars and a roof over top the middle of it. A small building is located on the edge of the building where snipers can pick off the soldiers on the second floor of the TV station and shoot enemies near the windows and on the balcony. From IGN's impressions, the best game modes are Search and Destroy and Team Deathmatch. *Creek - The largest map ever in CoD4, great for players who enjoy long range combat, but it won't be popular for players who enjoy getting in close. The map is divided by a ravine with small houses on each side. A waterfall is on one side with tunnels along the ravine wall. The hills leading to the ravine are lined with sandbags to protect players from the constant fire from long range weapons. The ravine is narrower in places where you need to jump or go down a path to the middle. It will be best suited for Headquarters and Team Deathmatch. *Chinatown - A re-make of the popular "Carentan" map from CoD 1&2. Almost exactly the same layout, the remake features the map taking a "Chinatown" perspective instead of a French village. The map is a medium sized level similar in size to "Crash" and the closeness of "District". Most of the buildings are opened up so you can go in. Snipers will have problems as their hiding spot will be soon discovered and they will be killed. Players will soon find spots where grenades can lob over buildings to kill the others on the other side. Close quarters weapons will be useful as an enemy could be around any turn. Due to the map being heavily built up with tall buildings air strikes will need to be quite precise to be effective. Best games suited for it will be Sabotage, Team Deathmatch and headquarters as you will die to fast for it to be useful in Search and Destroy. *Killhouse - A very small map inspired by the tutorial level "F.N.G.," it is a symmetrical map with an observation post in the middle. The buildings are wooden and the walls are concrete. It is home to some very fierce battles as the map is only just larger than "Shipment."Team Deathmatch games will be fast and deadly so if you can't master close quarters combat you will not last long. In truth, only Team Tactical and Cage Match are on this map, with very rare Free for All games. The maps had been very anticipated by the Call of Duty 4 community due to the fact many were getting tired with the standard maps. The PS3 version was released on April 24th 2008 and the PC version was made available on June 5, 2008. Gallery File:Broadcastimage.jpg|Broadcast File:CreekCOD4.jpg|Creek File:ChinatownCOD4.jpg|Chinatown File:Cod4-killhouse.jpg|Killhouse Trivia * Two maps, called "mp_invasion" and "mp_favela", were cut from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Variety Map Pack, but were both included in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * For a while after Hardcore Headquarters was released, another mode was also released called Variety Map Team Deathmatch, but was taken out after a while. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Multiplayer